Willowpelt
'''Willowpelt' is a very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild : She is first seen with Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Bluestar when they found Firepaw feeding a rabbit to Yellowfang, and helped escort her to the ThunderClan camp. She also believed that Yellowfang would harm the kits, thanks to Brokenstar's rumor. Later, she is seen on the patrol that went to ShadowClan to get their kits back, fighting Brokenstar's cats, then helping the kits walk when they stumbled. Fire and Ice :In this book, Willowpelt is shown to expresses contempt for RiverClan when she hears that they want to take over WindClan's territory, stating they have always grown fat on fish from the river. She is seen on many patrols throughout the book, such as being a part of the patrol that helped Fireheart and Graystripe fight off RiverClan at the battle by the gorge, being picked by Bluestar to be part of a raiding party to RiverClan, and being part of the patrol sent to help WindClan when they were being attacked at the end of the book. Forest of Secrets :In Forest of Secrets, she mentions that she will need to move to the nursery soon, meaning she is expecting kits. Fireheart figures out the father is Whitestorm. She is also seen snarling at some WindClan queens who she had been sharing tongues with at the Gathering when Nightstar reveals that ThunderClan had sheltered Brokentail. Rising Storm :She is seen outside the Nursery, her belly swollen with kits, with Brindleface and her two kits: Fernkit and Ashkit. She later gives birth to Sorrelkit, Sootkit, and Rainkit. She mentions to Fireheart that she misses being a warrior, though she loves her kits. It is suggested she thinks her mate, Whitestorm, should have been deputy. A Dangerous Path :Willowpelt is only mentioned twice in this book; she is seen watching her kits play with the older ones, making sure they do not get hurt. Also, when a hawk appears over the camp, she pushes her kits to safety in the nursery. The Darkest Hour :One of her kits, Sorrelkit, nearly died from being fed deathberries by Darkstripe. She was one of the cats who fought against BloodClan in the battle at Fourtrees. She had let Sandstorm train her kits to fight just in case BloodClan attacked, and she left them with the elders when they went to fight BloodClan. Whitestorm, her mate, died in the battle while fighting against Bone. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :While on a patrol, Willowpelt sacrificed herself to a badger during an attack. She was crushed under its huge paws in order to save her son Sootpaw, who, ironically, was killed by a badger in Twilight. Her Clanmates are grief-stricken, and she is given a very honorable burial. Her kits were given several days off of apprentice duties to cope with their mother's death. She was the first ThunderClan cat to die after the battle against BloodClan. Bluestar's Prophecy : Willowkit is born to Swiftbreeze along with her siblings Redkit and Spottedkit. Later in the book they then become apprentices. Character Pixels Image:Willowpelt.kit.png| Kit Version Image:Willowpelt.apprentice.png| Apprentice Version Image:Willowpelt.warrior.png| Warrior Version Image:Willowpelt.queen.png| Queen Version Family Mate: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Kits: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Father: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 30 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 30 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Nephew: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Nieces: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Grandnephews: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown Grandnieces: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Great-Grandnephews: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Great-Grandnieces: :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Grandsons: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Granddaughters: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, verified StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Great-Grandson: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Granddaughter: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Into the Wild characters